Nyzul Isle Investigation
Category:MissionsCategory:Assault |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Rules Unlike other Assault areas, Nyzul Isle Investigation incorporates a random progression of floors. The rules are as follows: :*As with other Assault missions, Nyzul Isle Investigation requires an Imperial Army I.D. Tag. :*Assault Points will not be earned from successful completion of this mission. :*A single run through "Nyzul Isle Investigation" consists of progressing up through various floors, where each floor has a random objective. :*The lobby consists of a single room with a Rune of Transfer. :*Any member of the group can use the Rune of Transfer to select the starting floor using their recorded progress. :**If you have completed up to a level which is a multiple of 5, you can start from the next floor.So if your data is recorded up to floor 5, you can start from floor 6. If your data is recorded up to floor 44, you can start from floor 41. :**The number of tokens required to start from a specified level increases as the level gets higher. Floor 6 costs 500 tokens. Floor 11 costs 550. :*At the beginning of each subsequent floor is a Rune of Transfer. The Rune of Transfer has the following properties: :**Clicking the Rune of Transfer before the objective is complete will display the objective. :**Clicking the Rune of Transfer after the objective is complete will give you options of exiting the assault or proceeding to the next floor. If you choose to exit the Assault, it will be deemed a success, and you will be awarded with a certain number of Tokens depending on how many floors you progressed through. :***The player with the armband receives a 10% bonus to the number of Tokens. :***The player who selected the starting floor will have their progress recorded by the game. The other members will not. :**If you choose to proceed to the next floor, you must complete its new objective before you have another opportunity to exit. If you are short on time, you may not wish to choose this option, because if you cannot complete its objective in the time remaining, you will lose the assault and gain no tokens. Objectives Eliminate enemy leader. :*There is exactly one enemy on the floor that will unlock the Rune of Transfer. :*Confirmed leaders :**Mokke (Imp) :**Vile Ineef (Soulflayer) :**Oriri Samariri, Uriri Samariri, Eriri Samariri (Poroggos) :**Anise Custard, Cumin Custard, Mint Custard, Cinnamon Custard, Caraway Custard (Flan) :**Stealth Bomber Gagaroon (Qiqirn) :**Battledressed Chariot, Long-Horned Chariot (Chariot) :**Behemoth (HNMs) :*Speculated leaders :**Mokka, Mokku (Imps) :**Vile Wahdaha, Vile Yabeewa, (Soulflayers) :**Ginger Custard, Nutmeg Custard, Vanilla Custard (Flan) :**Gem Heister Roorooroon, Quick Draw Sasaroon (Qiqirn) :**Shielded Chariot, Long-Gunned Chariot (Chariots) :**Adamantoise, Fafnir, Hydra, Khimaira, Cerberus (HNMs) :*The leader always checks Impossible to Gauge, and is usually "out of place" with respect to the other mobs in the room. :*The leader will always have a "NM-only" design (imp, soulflayer, Poroggo, flan, Qiqirn, and chariot leaders having more unique designs among their family and the HNMs belonging to NM-only families). Eliminate specified enemy. :*There is exactly one enemy on the floor that will unlock the Rune of Transfer. :*Confirmed enemies :**Puktraps :**Perytons :**Lesser Colibri :**Mousses :**Ominous Weapons :**Draugar :**Wyverns :**Puks :*Speculated enemies :**Wajaom Tigers :**Marids :**Spinners :**Ember Eruca :**Ziz :**Stygian Pugils :**Ironshells :**Thousand Eyes :**Bifrons :**Killing Weapons :**Magic Flagons :**Dahak :*The correct enemy to end the floor will not have the name of a notorious monster. It will be a regular enemy that checks as Impossible to Gauge. :*The correct enemy will not always be the only one of its family on the entire floor. If multiple members of a specific family are present, the correct enemy will be the only member of it's family that checks as "Impossible to Gauge". :*The correct enemy will be the typical size of NMs (larger) in that respective enemy's family. Eliminate all enemies. :*You must defeat every enemy on the floor to unlock the Rune of Transfer. Eliminate specified enemies. :*There is a particular family of enemies, all of which must be defeated to unlock the Rune of Transfer. :*Confirmed enemy families ::*Imps (Heraldic Imps) ::*Soulflayers (Psycheflayers) ::*Poroggos (Poroggo Gents) ::*Flan (Ebony Puddings) ::*Qiqirn (Qiqirn Treasure Hunters & Qiqirn Archaeologists) ::*Chariots (Racing Chariots) :*These enemies will all check Impossible to Gauge. :*These enemies will always be imps, soulflayers, Poroggos, flan, Qiqirn, or chariots. :*Enemies that are not of the same family of the specified enemies do not need to be eliminated. Activate all lamps. :*This can mean one of three things: :*#There is one lamp, everyone needs to activate it. :*#There are multiple lamps which must be activated at the same time. :*#*Occasionally after you light the lamps at same time it says "All lamps on this floor are activated, but some other action appears to be necessary in order to activate the rune of transfer." Unknown what requirements are needed afterwords. :*#There are multiple lamps which must be activated in an unknown order. :*#*Unlike the 'Activate all at the same time', you do NOT need to trigger them at the same time in a certain order. You can in fact simply run along the path and tag each along the way. If the order was right the Runic Portal will open. If the order is wrong, all Lamps will activate and shut down after a few seconds, making you try them again in a different order. They apparently won't 'deactivate' on their own after time passes either. Avoid discovery by archaic gears! :*This is a secondary objective, given along with one of the first five objectives. :*You must accomplish the primary objective without aggroing a single Archaic Gear. :*If you do aggro an Archaic Gear, you can still win by clearing the rest of the enemies on the floor, however your token reward or time limit (-1 minute) will be reduced. :*Pulling an Archaic Gear with Ranged Attack does not count as "discovery", and avoids the penalty. Do not destroy archaic gears! - :*This is a secondary objective, given along with one of the first five objectives. :*You must accomplish the primary objective without killing a single Archaic Gear. :*If you do kill an Archaic Gear, you can still win by clearing the rest of the enemies on the floor, however your token reward or time limit (-1 minute) will be reduced, and you will also have a random Pathos inflicted upon you. Game Description ;Mission Orders: You are to scout out the remnants before the A.A.R.I. sends an official research team. No rewards are offered for these unofficial missions. Map The in-game map function cannot be used within Nyzul Isle. However, the level layouts may be based on these maps: Image:Nyzul_Isle_1.jpg|Nyzul Isle 1 Image:Nyzul_Isle_2.jpg|Nyzul Isle 2 Image:Nyzul_Isle_3.jpg|Nyzul Isle 3 Image:Nyzul_Isle_4.jpg|Nyzul Isle 4 Image:Nyzul_Isle_5.jpg|Nyzul Isle 5 Image:Nyzul_Isle_6.jpg|Nyzul Isle 6 Image:Nyzul_Isle_7.jpg|Nyzul Isle 7 Image:Nyzul_Isle_8.jpg|Nyzul Isle 8 Rewards The rewards seen so far from this assault are similar to that of the other 5 areas, but with a different twist. Throughout the assault, you (most likely) will encounter a few notorious monsters while completing your objectives. Upon defeating them, an Armory Crate will drop, and whoever opens it will receive an ???ITEM (Example, first floor, encountered Cactaur Cantautor, who usually drops Kung Fu Boots, defeated him easily, and he dropped ???BOOTS from his armory crate). Be warned that these NM's are not as weak as they are outside of the assault, and should be treated with caution. All ???ITEMS must be appraised like normal in order to obtain the true(or fake) reward. (Based on current speculation, higher floors could mean better chances at items and/or better item holding NM's appearing...)